Die Rückkehr - Teil 2
[[Episodenguide (2003)|''Zurück zur Episodenliste]] '''Die Rückkehr - Teil 2' (Return to New York - Part 2; "Rückkehr nach New York - Teil 2") ist die zweiundzwanzigste Folge der ersten Staffel der 2003 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Serie. Introtext Raphael: Das muss ich Donnie lassen: Sein Tarnsystem hat unser Lager vor Shredders Schlägern sicher gehalten, während wir aus der Stadt weg waren. Donatello: [im Rückblick] Willkommen daheim, Leute! Raphael: Und als wir beschlossen, einen Vollangriff gegen den Shredder zu starten, um ihn ein für alle Mal fertig zu machen, war es Donnie, der herausfand, wie wir das tun können. Er benutzte den Battle Shell als Köder, um uns unbemerkt in Shredders Hochhaus des Bösen zu schleusen. [Rückblick auf die Szene, wo der Batle Shell in der Tiefgarage des Saki Towers aufgehalten wird] Hun: [im Rückblick] Was?!? Leer!? Raphael: [im Rückblick] Nette Fernsteuerarbeit, Kumpel. Raphael: Dann hatte er eine Technik-Geek-Idee, wie er April die Kontrolle über das Computersystem übertragen konnte, während der Rest von uns sich mit ernsthafter, hinterntretender Ninja-Action beschäftigt hat. Wir hatten unsere Hände voll mit diesen Foot Tech Ninjas. Wieder einmal hat uns Donnies Grips geholfen, sie fertig zu machen. Donatello: [im Rückblick] Instant-Kurzschluss. Raphael: Aber nicht einmal der superkluge Donnie konnte uns auf das vorbereiten, was wir als Nächstes begegneten. Handlung thumb|left|200px|"Hole in one!"Die Turtles und Splinter stellen sich den drei Shredder-Monsterklonen zum Kampf, können sich aber nur gerade so gegen deren Kampfkraft zur Wehr setzen. Unter Splinters Anweisung gelingt es ihnen schließlich doch noch, die Klone solange außer Gefecht zu setzen, dass April genug Zeit gewinnt, ihnen eine Fluchtmöglichkeit aus dem Genlabor zu finden. Da der von ihr aufgefundene Geheimfahrstuhl sich jedoch auf der anderen Seite des Loches befindet, das ihnen den Einstieg ins Labor überhaupt erst ermöglicht hat, müssen sie sich nacheinander an einem Seil und Greifhaken zur Tür rüberschwingen; diese Verzögerung gibt den Shredder-Klonen jedoch die Gelegenheit, wieder zu sich zu kommen und den Angriff fortzusetzen. thumb|200px|"Es hat gekappt!"Raphael deckt dem Rest seiner Familie den Rückzug, doch als er sich als Letzter selbst über den Abgrund schwingen will, kappt der Krebsklauen-Shredder die Leine, so dass er an einer Eisenstange des Fußbodens über dem Fahrzeughangar des Foot hängenbleibt, und zu allem Überfluss tauchen Hun und eine Gruppe Foot Ninja unter ihm auf. Als Hun Raphael in seiner misslichen Lage sieht, steigt er auf den Greiferpanzer und richtet dessen Raketenwerfer auf den hängenden Turtle, gerade als der Krebs-Shredder erneut zum Angriff übergehen will. Als Leonardo dies mitbekommt, koordiniert er ein Timing, das es Raphael erlaubt, sich in Sicherheit zu bringen, gerade als der Klon zuschlagen will, und an seiner Stelle wird das Shredder-Monster von Huns Schuss getroffen und unter Trümmern begraben. Die Turtles entwischen in den Aufzug, doch die beiden verliebenen Klone setzen ihnen nach und zwängen sich ebenfalls in die Liftkabine. Die Turtles ziehen sich aufs Dach zurück, und als die Klone ihnen folgen wollen, schneiden sie das Gegengewichtkabel des Aufzugs entzwei und lassen sich von diesem hochziehen, während der Lift samt den Shredder-Klonen unaufhaltsam in die Tiefe stürzt. thumb|left|Enter the Foot Mystics!Der Katastrophe gerade noch entkommen, stemmen die Fünf die nächste Tür im Fahrstuhlschacht auf und finden sich im 72. Stock in einem Korridor wieder, über dessen Aufbau April seltsamerweise keine Hinweise finden kann. Splinter muss feststellen, dass der Korridor mit Fallen gespickt ist - eine Tatsache, die Raphael zu seinem Leidwesen nur allzu hautnah bestätigen kann, als er in seiner Ungeduld ohne jegliche Vorsicht zur Tür am anderen Ende eilen will. Nachdem sie diesem Hindernis entkommen sind, finden sie hinter der Tür eine große Halle vor, die dem Vorhof eines altjapanischen Tempels nachempfunden ist. Auf deren Stufen stehen fünf Statuen, von denen jede von ihnen ein Element repräsentiert und die alle zum Leben erwachen, um die Turtles anzugreifen. Deren Elementarkräften sind die Turtles zunächst hilflos ausgeliefert, doch dann gelingt es Splinter, seinen Söhnen mithilfe des Schwertes des Tengu zuerst eine Atempause zu verschaffen und dann die Eigenschaften der Elemente gegeneinander auszuspielen. Durch seinen Gebrauch des Tengu-Schwertes ohne dessen Schutzhandschuh und des Zusammenbruchs der Tempelfassade während des Kampfes wird Splinter verletzt, doch gerade das bestärkt sie alle umso mehr, dem Shredder zu finden und endgültig zur Strecke zu bringen. thumb|200px|... Und returning: Baxter Stockman!In der Tempelfassade finden die Turtles mit Aprils Hilfe einen weiteren getarnten Aufzug, der sie direkt zur Spitze des Turms befördert. Dort betreten sie den Audienzsaal des Shredders, wo sie sich bereits vom Shredder selbst, seiner Elitewache und Hun erwartet finden. Kaum aber ist der Kampf zwischen ihnen losgegangen, bricht auf einmal der Boden des Saals auf, und es erscheint Baxter Stockman - gehüllt in einen gepanzerten, schwerbewaffneten Kampfanzug, den er in der letzten Zeit heimlich zusammengebaut hat, um Rache zu nehmen - am Shredder für die Verstümmelungen, mit denen er Stockmans Versagen wiederholt bestraft hat, und an den Turtles, die ihm immer wieder in seine Pläne gepfuscht haben ... Zitate *'Leonardo': Was sind diese Dinger?! Donatello: Ich würde sagen, das sind genetisch erzeugte Hybridklone - rekombinierte Mutationen aus Shredder-DNA! Michelangelo: Das wollte ich gerade sagen! *'Michelangelo': [imitiert Tarzan-Schrei] O-IOIOOO-IOIOOOOHHH!!! - Was ist? Wenigstens ist es nicht "Cowabunga"! *'Michelangelo': Okay! Ist der Shredder vielleicht eines Morgens aufgewacht und hat gesagt: "Hey, ich hab' eine Idee! Macht Mutantenklone von mir - richtig hässliche!"?? *'Donatello': Es muss doch einen Weg geben, Feuer mit Feuer zu bekämpfen! Splinter: Oder Magie mit Magie! ... Feuer zerschmilzt Metall! Wasser löscht Feuer! Erde schluckt Wasser! Wind verstreut Erde! Und ich werde den Wind niederringen! *'Splinter': Mit den Worten des uralten Meisters: "Es is' nicht zuende, bis es zuende ist"! *'Shredder': Was ist das?! Baxter Stockman!! Stockman: In Fleisch und Blut ... sozusagen. Shredder: Sie werden bezahlen für Ihren falschen Bericht über den Tod der Turtles! - Sie können aber Ihre Schuld tilgen. Vernichten Sie die Turtles!!! Stockman: ... Sie blinder, ignoranter, selbstherrlicher Narr! Ich habe den Anzug nicht gebaut, um Ihnen zu helfen, Shredder - ich habe ihn gebaut, um Sie zu vernichten. Für jede Bestrafung, die Sie mir auferlegt haben, werde ich Sie zehnfach bezahlen lassen. Sie werden endlich lernen, meine überlegene Intelligenz zu respektieren! Shredder: Stockman ... dafür hole ich mir Ihren Kopf! Stockman: Nein, Shredder ... ich hole mir Ihren. [zu den Turtles] - Und ihr lästigen Kreaturen, ihr habt euch zum letzten Mal in meine Pläne eingemischt. ... Ihr werdet alle bezahlen! Alle! Keiner von euch wird lebend hier rauskommen! Ihr werdet alle von Baxter Stockmans Genie zerquetscht werden!! [lacht] Trivia *Diese Folge basiert auf den Mirage-Comicepisoden ''TMNT'' #20 und ''TMNT'' #21. Vorkommende Charaktere Kategorie:Episoden (2003) Kategorie:Episoden nach Comicvorlagen (2003)